Review of 85 girls with insulin-dependent diabetes, 68 had diabetes prior to menarche, 17 had onset of diabetes after menarche. Mean age menarche in former group was 13.2 and 12.3 in latter group (p=.031). In the subjects with diabetes prior to menarche, increasing duration of diabetes was correlated with later menarche (Spearman R=.354)>